


Venenoso

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Murder, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Porque Yuta é inofensivo, porque Yuta é ingénuo, porque Yuta está contento com o que tem, e nunca pediu mais.Porque Yuta nunca revelou os desejos ocultados no seu coração, e sempre considerou que mostrar esses não ia cambiar muito a situação.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Venenoso

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Venenoso**

Sentes isso, mais e mais forte.

É o desejo, Yuta. É um desejo que sempre sentiste, é um desejo de que sabias já que nunca ia te liberar, porque é demasiado forte a vontade de fazê-lo agora, tão forte que não sabes como parar.

Está à tua frente, e sentes o seu medo, e compreendes o que queres dizer ter na mão a vida de alguém, compreendes o que significa sentir-se poderoso, por uma vez, não ter de estar lá, parado e suportar porque és mais novo, porque és mais taciturno, porque tens menos possibilidades.

Porque sempre ficaste em silencio, e agora que sentes os anos de frases não ditas explodir, as palavras já não são suficientes.

O punho da faca é tão apertada na tua mão que sentes todos os detalhes do plástico áspero imprimir-se na tua pele, e tens a certeza de que continuarás a ver as marcas por muito tempo, que não vão te abandonar tão facilmente, bem como os olhos cheios de medo que estão à tua frente.

Sabes que nunca teria esperado isso, porque é assim que deve ser.

Porque Yuta é inofensivo, porque Yuta é ingénuo, porque Yuta está contento com o que tem, e nunca pediu mais.

Porque Yuta nunca revelou os desejos ocultados no seu coração, e sempre considerou que mostrar esses não ia cambiar muito a situação.

Mas agora estás farto de suportar, farto de ficar e olhar a ruína dum homem que anda de mãos dadas com a tua, e finalmente tomaste a decisão que pairava sobre a tua cabeça há muito tempo.

És lá, onde sempre sonhaste ser, e agora que estás lá não podes dar-te o luxo de vacilar.

Então, porque o fazes?

Desejas isso, não é? Desejas pôr fim à sua vida e ao teu dor, desejar poder ter a tua parte de felicidade ou um pouco de descanso pela tua mente, pelo menos, mas sabes muito bem que isso nunca vai cambiar.

Tens um raio de medo, o mesmo que tem ele, mas tenta não mostrar isso, porque é o teu momento, e é o momento que te mostres forte.

Que finjas não ser o fraco que, afinal, foste durante todos estes anos.

Aproximas-te, dum passo, e estás mais perto do teu desejo.

Levantas a mão, ouves as suas orações e as suas queixas, vês-o chorar como uma criança, e as lágrimas e a humilhação são a seiva da tua vingança.

Porque ele sempre teve todo, e tu ficaste só com as migalhas do que escolheu deixar-te.

Não queres que continue assim, já não queres encontrar-te sozinho em casa de noite, a perguntar-te porque continues a viver, para que vives, quando a solidão devora-te a partir de dentro e tu não sabes como a derrotar.

Queres erradicar a sua presencia do mundo como erradicarias o veneno duma ferida ainda aberta, e sentes que fazer isso e a coisa certa, e sentes que ele não merece viver mais do que o mereces tu.

E aproximas-te, mais e mais, e com cada passo vês a convicção fazer-se mais forte no seu olhar, e sabes que não acreditava que terias feito mesmo isso, porque tu és o pequeno e ingénuo Yuta que nunca deseja nada e que nunca pede nada, porque está contento tal como está.

E Yuta nunca teria a coragem de fazê-lo. Mas tens essa, pois não?

Porque é todo o que pedes a ti mesmo.

Inclinas-te, e afundas a faca com uma brutalidade que não sabias de ter.

Uma vez. Dois.

É fascinante, a vista do seu sangue. Não te cansas disso, não podes parar.

Morre, à tua frente, e os seus olhos ainda estão abertos, ainda carregados do mesmo medo que te deu a força para seguir em frente, para realizar o desejo que ficou fechado no teu coração há demasiado tempo já.

Agora, acabou.

E tu sabes que nada vai cambiar, que não vais ter a tua parte de felicidade, mas agora não importa.

Tens as mãos sujas do sangue de Jin, e sabes que isso não te dá o direito de ter Kame, mas não importa.

Estás feliz, porque erradicaste aquela presencia da sua vida.


End file.
